Breach of Peace
Breach of Peace 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Sunnyland Beach and it's the 19th case of the game, also the first one to take place in Sunnyland Beach. Plot After Chief Diane Miller resolved to go to Sunnyland Beach to catch Evelyn Tank's killer and person who bought drugs from Alaina Vega, Clarisse, Anastasia and player decided to go for a swim before their investigation. However, when they arrived at the beach, they saw a strangled body of reality TV star Anandi Sharma floating in the water. After sending her body to Megan Alan, they investigated the beach and added victim's grandfather Radhi Sharma, surfer Morgana Alvarez and another reality TV star Jimmy Lewis on the suspect list before returning back to the station. When they arrived, Anastasia came up to them and said that her grandfather is looking for them. They then went to speak with her grandfather Walton Hewett, who told them that, if they don't find Anandi's killer until the sunrise, he's taking Anastasia to Miami with him. When Anastasia confronted him, Walton said that Laroy Bay is not a safe place with Hardwin family and with murderers. Even though Anastasia convinced him that her heart is in Laroy Bay, Walton didn't wanted to hear another word. Clarisse and player then investigated the nearby restaurant and they added lifeguard Adi Neferson to the suspect list. They've also found out that Anandi broke Morgana's surf board and that she was in a romantic relationship with Jimmy Lewis. When they returned to the station, Danny told them that Radhi disowned Anandi few weeks ago. The pair then immediately questioned Radhi, who admitted that he and Anandi never got along and that she only brought trouble to their family. The pair then decided to investigate the Aquapark where Anandi spent time with Jimmy. After investigating it, they found out that Anandi killed Walton's dog, making him mad. They've also found out that Anandi tried to seduce Adi, but he found her annoying. The pair then found enough evidence to incriminate Adi for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Adi revealed that he killed Anandi over an incident that changed his life forever. Adi proceeded to explain that last summer he patrolling the beach when he noticed Anandi and a young 6-year-old girl drowning. Since Anandi was much closer to him, he jumped in the water to save her first, only to realize that she faked drowning to get his attention. However, as he was busy with Anandi, the actual victim drowned shortly after. Adi explained that an innocent child died because of him and that he is haunted by the cries of the child's mother. However, when he saw Anandi on the beach earlier today, he remembered what happend last year and how she made him feel. Adi explained that he saw darkness and the last thing he remember is strangling Anandi with her towel. Judge Eva Rose then decided that Adi should stay in custody, pending a psychiatric evaluation. Post-trial, Clarisse and player searched the aquapark for more leads on the drug. However, they only found a torn flyer. After putting it back together, they realized that the flyer was about a tommorow's boxing match between two famous female boxers. Clarisse then noticed that Alaina's name is written on a flyer, so they sent it to Danny to see if Alaina is connected to one of them. Danny then told them that Alaina is good friends with a fighter named Beatriz Cross. They suspected that Beatriz bought the mind-controlling drug from Alaina in order to win the tommorow's fight, so they returned to the beach, hoping to find Beatriz. They then found a plush toy of Beatriz and after finding out that the fingerprints belong to Jimmy, they went to speak with him. Jimmy revealed that he's Beatriz's friend and that she did mention buying something from Alaina. The team reported this to Chief Miller, who told them that they will go confront Beatriz on her boxing match tommorow. Meanwhile, Mayor Jordan Crimson came to station and said that he found a dead body in the forest not so far away from the beach. Chief then sent Marcus to bring the body to the station while they spoke to Mayor. Jordan then reveled that the girl's name is Natalie Grimes and that she was Isabella's chidhood friend. Right then, Marcus brought the body to the station, where Megan revealed that Natalie was whipped to death like Evelyn. Marcus then told them that Natalie was even tied up in the same way as Evelyn, making the team suspect that they are dealing with a serial killer. They then investigated the restaurant where Natalie was last seen and found her wallet. After searching through it, they found a strip club ID-card with her name. Marcus then remembered that Evelyn was working as a stripper too, making the serial killer story seem even more real. After all these events, Chief Miller ordered the team to find Beatriz Cross and interrogate her about buying the drug. Chief also told everyone to be careful since a potential serial killer is still roaming the streets even after Evelyn and Natalie's brutal murders. The next evening, Marcus and player headed to the boxing match... Summary Victim: * [[Anandi Sharma|'Anandi Sharma]] (found floating in water, strangled with a towel). Murder Weapon: * Towel Killer: * [[Adi Neferson|'Adi Neferson']] Suspects RSharmaLBC19.png|Radhi Sharma MAlvarezLBC19.png|Morgana Alvarez JLewisLBC19.png|Jimmy Lewis WHewettLBC19.png|Walton Hewett ANefersonLBC19.png|Adi Neferson Quasi-suspect(s) JCrimsonLBC2.png|Jordan Crimson Killer's Profile * The killer drinks cocktails. * The killer is a scuba diver. * The killer has a cat. * The killer has blood type A+. * The killer has a jellyfish sting. Crime Scenes